


It's Not In My Programming

by notemilygrace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Fingering, I'm Going to Hell, Innocent Connor, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Game, Smut, Virginity Loss, best/pacifist ending, connor and markus, connor is a sweet angel baby, connor just wants to feel loved, experienced markus, i'm going to attempt a slow burn, of course because i'm not a monster, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notemilygrace/pseuds/notemilygrace
Summary: "what do you mean masturbation isn't apart of your programming? your programming doesn't matter anymore, you have free will now. you can do whatever you want." markus says with a smile, still coming down from his small fit of laughter. what was so funny?"no, i mean, i don't have the physical capabilities to masturbate."that makes the smile fall off of markus' face fairly quickly, it being replaced by a look of confusion."you mean-""i was never given genitals. after all, i'm merely a prototype."(the one where connor gets a new dick, so markus has to show him how to use it)





	1. Different

**Author's Note:**

> okay SO! yes i'm typing everything in lowercase letters for the ~aesthetic~ and if you don't like it then i'm sorry but i dont follow the law baby
> 
> anyway i've been thinking about doing this for the longest time and i'm so excited to finally be writing it instead of writing my twenty papers due within the next month! thanks for reading pals

if connor had known that being a deviant would be so tiring, he might have considered not being a deviant at all. not because he doesn't enjoy feeling emotions like empathy and happiness, but because he doesn't enjoy feeling things like anger and disappointment.

in hindsight, he should've known that he would be getting bad emotions as well as good ones, that was a poor judgement on his part. however, he thought these negative emotions were just irrational reactions that humans and deviants were having to dangerous and upsetting situations, he didn't know they were so common. he also took into consideration that he's more level headed and thoughtful than his peers.

or so he thought.

so here he is, sitting in the passenger seat of hank's car, arms folded and lips pursed forward in a pout.

"quit pouting." hank huffed, turning on to their street and pulling in to the driveway. "it's not my fault that androids aren't allowed to drive yet. besides, you can always take a cab to wherever it is that you want to go to by yourself."

"i'm  _not_ pouting," connor insisted. "and it's a stupid law. why shouldn't i be allowed to drive? i am the smartest model of android there is besides that damn RK900. my mental capacity is far more superior to any human's and yet  _i'm_ the one who's not allowed to drive. in what world is that fair?"

"it's not fair, you're right. but i still can't fucking change the law so for now, you'll have to take a cab or bus like all the other androids."

connor sighed and got out of the car, slamming the door shut much harder then he needed to in order to make a point (he had seen someone do that in a movie once). when he walked inside with hank, he greeted sumo and only relaxed just a little bit, still hung up on not being able to drive.

reasonably, he isn't  _that_ upset that he can't drive. he was more upset about the fact that for a free android, he didn't have a lot of freedom. he has to ask hank every time he wants to go somewhere, he essentially has no privacy. it's not that he wants to hide something from the man who basically adopted him and took him in, but he just wants to keep some things to himself. his own little secrets. maybe a secret place to go or a secret person to visit.

that secret person being markus, specifically.

ever since the android revolution six months ago, connor's been taking any excuse he can get to see markus again. at first it was innocent, but then hank started to catch on, and he questioned the brown-eyed android.

_"what's up with you visiting markus all the time? you got a secret boyfriend or something?" he chortled, probably meaning it as a joke._

_"excuse me?" connor had asked, his cheeks turning a deep shade of blue. "you know romance isn't a part of my programming. that's a ridiculous assumption to make." he mumbled, turning his face away so hopefully his full on blush wouldn't give him away._

_"there's a lot of things that aren't a part of your programming, but fine. i'll stop joking around about your fuckin' boyfriend if that will make you feel better."  
_

it didn't, but connor appreciated the sentiment anyway. 

he had tried to get to jericho by other means, like taking the taxi. however, his taxi programming was connected to hank's credit card because connor has yet to get his own bank account. which also means that hank would get the receipt and also the destination of the trip. so that was a no. same thing with taking the bus, they only had one metro card that was hooked up to hank's bank account.

after those ideas had been shot, connor had flirted with the idea of walking. after doing the calculations, if he walked as fast as his program would allow him to without looking suspicious, he could make it across town in an hour. so that was also a no.

finally, he had asked hank for a bike, which seemed to work well enough. only twenty-three minutes to travel to jericho if he went fast enough. he could do it this afternoon, while hank kept himself busy watching the game or binge-drinking.

"why's your LED yellow, con?" hank interrupted his escape plan.

"oh, nothing. i was just browsing the internet." he lied. he's been getting better at that since becoming deviant. "i think i'm going to go for a bike ride tonight."

"what for?"

"does it  _matter_ _?_ " connor snapped at him, tired of the nosiness. hank glared at him, and connor saw a little red arrow go down in the upper right corner of his interface. oops.

"is it so wrong for a man to care about his- never mind, forget i asked about anything. have fun biking to wherever the fuck it is that you need to go." he huffed and went back to his bedroom, slamming the door shut similarly to connor slamming the car door. if anything, connor should be the one to get upset right now. why is hank angry that connor is a free android who can make his own choices?

with one last pat on sumo's head, connor storms outside and climbs onto his new blue bike with a bell and a reflective light on the back of the seat. he pulls up the GPS tracking system into his interface and follows the route that he practically already knows by heart. once he gets to jericho, he locks up his bike outside of the new HQ that replaced an old cyberlife factory.

"i'm here to see markus?" he asks the receptionist at the desk, a female AX400 model named kara.

"oh, i'm sorry but he's busy in a meeting." she says, without so much as looking up from the computer in front of her. why does she even need a computer?

connor grunts in frustration and looks around desperately, wasting nearly half an hour and getting in a fight with hank just to be here.

"do you know when he'll be free?"

"no, i don't. you can have a seat and i'll let him know you're looking for him."

connor sighs and sits down on a long bench in the waiting room, nervously looking around. how long is he willing to wait? he doesn't want to seem annoying, and he wouldn't want markus to think that he's  _that_ desperate just to get a fifteen minute visit.

**connor? what are you doing here?**

the detective android nearly jumped out of his seat when he received the voice message from markus, but he wasted no time in replying.

**just here to see my good friend, markus. are you too busy or should i just go home?**

**no please, come up to my office. i'm just finishing some work.**

with a pleased smile, connor walked past the receptionist and over to the elevator.

this floor, the lobby, is plainly decorated. it has beige walls and simple paintings, with plants in the corners and shelves with magazines, the paper kind. things don't start looking alive until the second, third, and fourth floors, where the android apartments are. these are strictly human-free, and it's a place where androids are truly free to be themselves without the judgement and ridicule of others. there's murals on the walls, posters, statues, and whatever else the residents on that floor decided to use to decorate the place. honestly, connor would live here too if it weren't for the fact that he enjoys living with hank quite a lot.

after the residence floors, there's the fifth floor, where the walls go back to beige. humans are allowed on this specific floor, unfortunately. this is where the offices are, including markus'. on a normal visit, connor would just see himself up to markus' apartment without even looking at the receptionist, but markus requested that he ask the receptionist first before visiting on a work day which was. okay.

he doesn't like the receptionist.

"connor, hello!" markus said, smiling and straightening some papers on his desk. if connor didn't know any better, he'd say that markus was actually eager for him to come up and see him.

"hello," connor replies with a small nod. he walks towards the desk and has a seat on the front of it, turning his body to face markus better. "thank you for seeing me, i know how busy your schedule can get."

"nonsense, i always have enough time for my friends. what brings you over here so last minute? you usually send a message if you plan on visiting."

"yes, i know. hank and i got into an argument and i suppose that distracted me too much to remember to let you know of my arrival. i apologize."

"no need to, it's perfectly fine. is everything okay with hank?"

 _no,_ he wants to say.  _no, everything is not okay with hank. he's got control issues._

"yes, everything is well. i think he's just having trouble adjusting to my new... freedom. he doesn't like it when i don't tell him where i'm going."

markus nods thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin a bit. while he seemingly thinks of a response, connor looks around uneasingly. markus' office looks just the same as it always has, pictures and awards line the walls and there's a bookshelf, filled to the brim with old civil rights books as well as newly written books about the android revolution. on one of the shelves, there's a picture of markus and his friends from jericho, sans connor. which is. okay.

"well you know hank lost a son previously. i'm sure that those feelings of protectiveness have transferred to you. he's probably just worried, that's all." markus observed. "besides, where are you going off to that you don't want hank to know about?"

_ah, shit._

"no where in particular, i just like having some privacy." he grumbles, fans working overtime to cool him off and prevent the blue thirium from reaching his cheeks. "i hardly get any alone time at the house, and it doesn't help that i don't have my own bedroom."  _not a complete lie, but also withholding the truth._

"well, i can see where problems would arise then. have you thought about having an apartment here in jericho?"

"my own apartment? i couldn't do that, hank takes care of me even though he drives me crazy sometimes." connor furrows his eyebrows. that was a ridiculous suggestion.

"okay, well maybe not your own apartment then. however, if you ever need alone time, there's a spare bedroom in mine that you can use. there isn't much in there, just a couch and a television, but i'm sure you'll still find it useful. i can program you into my security tonight."

connor's eyebrows shoot up. it can't be that easy, right? one minute he's thinking of how to see markus more and then the next minute, markus is giving him access to his personal apartment. if connor could dream, this is what it would feel like.

"you don't have to do that for me, markus. realistically, i'm not sure what i would ever need alone time for, anyway."

"well you know, sometimes there's personal business that needs to be attended to..." markus grins knowingly at connor, in which he just blinks back.

his LED spins yellow while he searches the internet for insight on what that comment might have meant.

"ah," connor says. "if you mean masturbation, that function is not in my program and i am incapable of doing it."

markus laughs, deep and loud with his head thrown back. connor had never felt embarrassment while talking about sex before, but he's wondering if he should start.

"what do you mean masturbation isn't apart of your programming? your programming doesn't matter anymore, you have free will now. you can do whatever you want." he says with a smile, still coming down from his small fit of laughter.  _what was so funny?_

"no, i mean, i don't have the physical capabilities to masturbate."

that makes the smile fall off of markus' face fairly quickly, it being replaced by a look of confusion.

"you mean-"

"i was never given genitals. after all, i'm merely a prototype."

that launches them into an awkward silence. at least, connor thinks it feels awkward. he's never felt it more than he feels it right now. surely markus had to have known that connor didn't possess genitals, right? that had to have been common sense in some way.

"well..." markus trails off, choosing his next words carefully. "would you like to have them? i know several other androids who didn't have genitals either but were able to get them in a fairly simple procedure."

connor's LED spins yellow again, trying to think about the pros and cons of having his very own penis. pros: he could masturbate, he could even have sex, and he would be more human-like than he's ever been before. cons: did androids get surprise erections? would it be able to feel pain, since connor had the pain and pleasure upgrade? or would it feel so overwhelmingly good that he'd short circuit?

"i can tell this is a hard decision to make. how about you go home and think about it, then let me know."

connor lets his LED flicker back to blue, and then he stands up. he really doesn't want to cut this visit short, but he knows that the tension has promptly ended whatever conversation they could have had.

"that's an excellent idea, markus. i'll message you as soon as i come up with my answer." with that, he turns on his heel and rushes out of the room as quickly as possible. he's finished talking about such a strange topic with someone he wishes to impress. who is he going to impress if he's still just an android with a smooth crotch?

as soon as he walks back into their home, hank is on the couch with a sleeping sumo. he lazily turns his head to look at connor, then turns his attention back to the movie on the television. connor feels  _bad._

he takes a seat next to his father figure on the couch, messing with his fingers because he left his coin in his jacket.  _of course he did._  

"hank, i apologize for our argument today before i left. sometimes i just like to be by myself and go places on my own." he tries explaining, but hank keeps his focus on the tv. "if it helps, i was only going to jericho. i had something important to talk to markus about."

that peaks hanks interest only a little, but he continues to ignore the android, which greatly frustrates him.

"hank,  _please._ i didn't mean to make it seem like i was keeping something from you. it was something private that i had to talk to markus about."

"what could be so damn private that you can't even tell me where you're going?" hank snaps.

"i want a penis." connor blurts.

hank chokes on his breath and starts coughing, jolting sumo awake. the dog, annoyed, gets off the couch and wanders over to his rarely used dog bed where he plops down to go back to sleep. hank, however, continues coughing. connor scans him to make sure he's okay.

"fuckin' androids-" hank groans and rubs his face once he can comfortably breath again. "why the hell don't you already have a dick? and why do you need one?"

"well, i'm only a prototype, so i don't have any reason to have one. as for why do i need one, i really don't. sex isn't a part of my programming. i guess i just want one to feel more real- more like a human. markus has one i think, i don't see why i shouldn't have one too."

"so what, you're like a barbie doll down there or something?"

after a quick search on the internet, connor nods his head. "i suppose i am like a barbie doll, yes."

hank sighs and rubs his face again. "are you trying to get involved with markus or something? because i don't want to have the talk with a grown ass-"

" _no,_ " connor remarks, blushing deeply. "i can assure you that i don't need any sort of talk about intercourse. i'm unable to do it, so there is no purpose for me to have any further knowledge on the subject."

"right..." hank trailed off. "from now on, i think i'm okay with not knowing where you're going. jesus..."

that night, connor was stuck composing a message to markus while he was supposed to be in standby mode. hank had already gone to bed hours ago, leaving connor to his own devices on the couch. he supposes now would be the optimal time to masturbate, if only he had the hardware to do so.

**i want the procedure, markus. i think i'm scared, but if it will make me more alive then so be it.**


	2. The Procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hank!" connor cries out, tugging his pants back up. "this penis is broken!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who's already reading this dumpster fire that i have created! you keep me alive mwah

when connor was asked to strip down in the cramped surgical room back at the cyberlife "hospital," it was. okay.

it wasn't that he's ashamed, because he isn't. not of the way he looks, anyway. it was mostly because hank and markus were both in the room, and connor felt embarrassment for the first time once discarding his clothes in order to reveal his lack of anatomy.

of course hank and markus didn't judge him or stare- they're the closest people he has to him. still, it wasn't an ideal situation to be in. he was very grateful when the nurse handed him a thin robe to wear while they waiting for the actual technician to come it.

"are you nervous?" hank asked, very skeptical of this entire process. "you don't have to do this if you don't want to, it isn't too late to back out."

"i think i am nervous, yes. but i know the outcome will far surpass any consequence i could have." connor said while laying back on the table. 

the procedure was explained to him by markus, days before they actually came in to get it performed. connor would lay down on a bed, go into a forced standby mode by the technician (since connor feels pain now), and then he would wake up with a brand new penis. it was as simple as that. however, he was still scared and insisted on hank and markus coming with him, despite hank's resistance.

the surgeon (technician? engineer?) walks in wearing fairly casual clothing, and a box that has the cyberlife logo on the front. he looks at connor with a small smile, trying to relieve some of the palpable tension in the room.

"hello connor anderson, model RK800, i'm doctor nash and i'll be doing your procedure today. are you ready to go ahead and get started?" he says while pulling blue latex gloves out of a drawer and sitting down on a spinning stool, pulling himself closer to the table. connor nods reluctantly, starting to regret the decision that he's already committed to. 

 _it's now or never,_ he thought bitterly.

doctor nash reaches up and presses his LED, holding it down for five seconds until connor is effectively put into a forced standby. 

hank watches warily, looking over at markus. "so we're allowed to just sit in the room with them while this goes on?" he avoids looking at the surgeon while he immediately starts pulling apart connor's crotch.

"yes," markus nods. "it should only take a few minutes. connor won't be in pain when he wakes up so he won't need to spend any time recovering. theoretically, he can go back to his normal activities as soon as this is over."

"so... will he- you know..." hank stumbles out.

"have sexual tendencies? that's up to him, hank." markus snorts. "he won't become a sex-crazed maniac, if that's what you're worried about. he will function just like he always has, he just has new anatomy."

"fuckin' androids..." hank grumbles out and turns away from the scene in front of them. "he can't hear us, right?"

"no, not while he's in standby. i'll keep this conversation between us, though." he winks and hank rolls his eyes.

"thanks."

-

when connor wakes up, he's lying in the same position on the small operating table. he blinks his eyes a few times to adjust to waking up, and slowly pulls himself into a sitting position. he looks over and relaxes, relieved that hank and markus are also in the same spot.  _how long has it been?_

"how long has it been?" connor asks out loud.

the doctor grins and takes off his thirium covered gloves, moving to throw them away as well as the box. "only about ten minutes, the procedure went perfect and you're ready to go home. i made adjustments to your pain and pleasure upgrade, because it wasn't connected to your groin like it should have been originally. they must have skipped that part considering there wasn't much to connect it to." he laughed.

connor's cheeks turn blue, so he opts to looking down at his crotch instead. "so i have a penis now?"

"yeah, would you like to see it?" doctor nash asks, moving to lift up connor's gown.

"no- no!" connor rushes out in embarrassment and secures the hem of the gown with his hand. "i can see it when i go home. i would very much like to leave, now."

"of course," the doctor nods and stands up, returning the stool back to under the counter. "you can get changed and then make your way out to the front desk to be checked out. just shoot me an email if you ever have any questions!" and with that, doctor nash walks out of the room and leaves them all behind.

after an awkward exchange, connor managed to get redressed while hank covered his face and markus averted his gaze. connor made a point of not looking at or touching his crotch as little as possible, he wasn't ready to see it yet. this was something that he wanted to do in private, not in a small room with his crush and father staring at him. what was even more awkward was the car ride, connor hadn't fully relaxed until hank dropped markus off back at jericho and they finally made the trip back to their own house.

"so..." hank trails off. connor lets a cringe slip onto his face. "do you feel any different? like a new man?"

"i feel fine, thank you for the concern. i don't really feel that different at all, if i'm being honest." he plays with his coin, wishing he were somewhere private so he could play with something else.

"well now we really do need to have the talk. you need to stay safe, condoms and all that."

"oh  _rA9,_ " connor whimpered and covered his blue face. "i would greatly appreciate if this conversation could be terminated. immediately."

hank finally shuts up and pulls into their driveway, following the android into the house.

as soon as connor gets inside, he goes straight to the bathroom and locks the door behind him. taking a deep breath, he faces the mirror and yanks his pants down. just as he expected, he has a limp penis. it wasn't anything special to look at, it seemed normal and similar to the ones connor has spent days looking at on the internet. however, connor felt like he could cry.

 _what would he even_ do  _with it?_  

he wraps a tight fist around it, cringing and pulling away. that was. okay. too tight.

he tries again except looser, but nothing happens. isn't it supposed to get hard? why isn't any thirium pumping to it right now?

connor feels like crying again, but for all different reasons.

"hank!" he cries out, tugging his pants back up. "this penis is broken!"

coughing comes from the living room, accompanied by sumo barking. connor comes out of the bathroom with fresh saline tears running down his cheeks. he's cried before, but not for anything like this.

"what do you mean- jesus christ," hank groans and takes a sip from his newly opened beer. "how is it broken, son? you just got it, relax."

connor just wipes away his tears and avoids eye contact. "i grabbed it and i didn't get an erection, it's defective."

the older man nearly laughed, but advised against it because of connor's current state. "you can't just- you can't just touch it and then all of a sudden get  _hard,_ you need to give it a minute. you've got to be turned on." 

_this is so uncomfortable._

"what does that even  _mean?_ i  _am_ turned on, i have been since i was initially released to the DPD by cyberlife!"

"jesus, not like that! listen, how about you go see markus? he'd be much better at explaining this shit than i am. do you want a ride?"

connor nods, wiping away the rest of his tears before going to the car. he waits a few minutes until hank comes back out, grumbling about " _fuckin' androids_ " and " _what would i know about rubber dicks, i'm not in college anymore._ "

when hank pulls up to jericho, connor says a quick goodbye and promises to get a taxi home later that night. he doesn't want hank to come by and get him after this, he has no idea how long it'll take and he prefers that hank isn't waiting up for him after a situation like this.

**markus, are you home? i need to see you immediately.**

**yes, of course. you're programmed into my security already, just walk in.**

connor helps himself up to the fourth floor, walking up to the small identification panel next to markus' apartment door.

" _name and model."_ the machine reads out.

"connor anderson, RK800." 

after a few seconds, the door opens up and connor lets himself in. markus is sitting on the couch with his eyebrows pulled together, and he stands when the door opens.

"is everything alright connor? it sounded like an emergency." markus frowned and stepped closer, shutting the door behind connor and guiding him to the couch.

"it is, my penis is broken." he deadpanned.

if markus could choke, he would have.

"that's impossible, it's brand new."

connor might just cry again, which makes him blue in the face. there's no way he can cry in front of  _markus!_  

"i know it's brand new, but it's unable to get an erection. i was correct in saying that it isn't a part of my programming, this was a mistake and i want it removed right now."

"woah- slow down," markus looks even more worried now, grabbing connor's face so they can look eye to eye. "listen to yourself, you sound crazy! slow down and tell me what happened once you and hank got back home."

"well, i went in to the bathroom and pulled my pants down, then grabbed my penis. nothing happened, no thirium flow or anything. it didn't get an erection and there's no other explanation except for it being defective. this feels like some kind of sick joke!"

markus sighed and just grabbed his hand comfortingly, tilting his head while trying to think of the right thing to say. "oh, con... it doesn't work like that, okay? you have to-" he cut himself off, deciding on words that connor would understand the best. "you have to stimulate yourself for a little while, you can't just touch it and get an erection. you know- think of something that you think is sexy, or tease yourself for a little bit. maybe even try watching porn?"

"i've seen porn many times, markus. i don't understand what's so appealing about watching two people having intercourse." he frowned and pulled his hand away. "i'm really starting to regret this."

"no- here," markus blurted, wanting to make connor feel safe, not like he just destroyed his body. "let me help you, okay?"

the naive android swears he could've short circuited from that, but he breathes harder to cool down his systems. "help me?"

"yes, i'll help you."

without saying anything else, markus gently moves to grab connor's inner thigh. he rubs it for a little bit before letting his hand travel up.

"markus, i-"

"shush," he says, scooting closer to him. "i just want to make you feel better."

"this is deceivingly similar to seduction porn."

markus laughs loudly, pulling his hand away to instead hug connor.

_what is so funny? why is this suddenly funny?_

connor reluctantly hugs back, not ignoring the fact that he'd prefer markus' hand to return back to his thigh.  _is this what lust is?_

the older of the two pulls back from the hug a bit, however staying close to connor. he lets his hand wander back down to connor's thigh, exceptionally close to where it needs to be. he starts to kiss on connor's neck, doing whatever he can to relax him.

"what do you think is sexy?" he asks.

it's a simple question, but connor feels like he has to wrack his brain for the right answer. he knows what is traditionally sexy: red and black lace, big dicks, eating chocolate off of each other. however, he's never personally looked at something and thought about it being sexy. at the very least, he thought markus' hand on his thigh could be considered incredibly sexy.

"i would say you touching me right now." he says warily, not sure if that's a good answer or not.

markus simply nods, keeping his lips on connor's neck to pull a blue mark up to the skin. connor feels like he could die.

"i also think you kissing me is  _very_ sexy."

that pulls a laugh from him, which connor thinks is a good thing.

"you're really funny, you know that?" markus hums. connor would love to take a moment to appreciate the compliment, but markus' hand has officially crept up to cup his dick. he shivers, feeling the thirium rush down to his crotch.

 _it's about damn time,_ he thought.

"does this feel good, con? want me to keep going?"

connor instantly nods his head as fast as he can, gaining another laugh from markus. he could listen to markus laugh all day, even if he didn't get the opportunity to be fondled. he felt his pants being unzipped, and was relieved when markus pulled out his aching cock.

"you're so hard, you poor thing. and to think that you thought it was broken." markus snorted, quickly moving his hand up and down to jerk connor off.

his head fell back against the couch, fans working overtime to keep him cool on the inside. he kept bucking his hips up into markus' hand, unable to stop himself. it all felt too good. it was becoming overwhelming.

"shit- markus, it's too much, you have to stop." he rushed out, while making no attempt at pushing markus away. his LED starts to spin yellow, worried that he was about to break. there were no error messages and when he did a system scan, nothing came up. however, he feels like he's about to fall off the edge.

markus pays him no mind, intentionally speeding up the motions of his hand. he continues to suck on connor's neck, moving up to behind his ear. which. okay.

he let out a moan and felt his hips buck up again, this time harder. something was about to happen and he realized that he was about to reach a climax.

"i'm going to orgasm," he stated, and markus simply nodded while rubbing his thumb against the head of connor's dick.

that's all it took for connor to let out another moan that seemed far away, and he came all over his stomach, pants, and markus' hand. on a normal occasion, he might feel bad about creating such a mess. however, he has a suspicion that markus knew what he was getting himself into.

after a few minutes of connor panting and markus licking at his neck, he finally relaxed enough to speak. "that was amazing."

"still think it's broken?" 

-

when connor got back home after spending the rest of the afternoon with markus, he was grateful that hank was already asleep. he didn't want to have to talk about how it went, and he definitely didn't want to have to explain the blue marks dotted all over his neck. 

he sits down on the couch and starts thinking about what happened that day. he knows he won't forget it for a very,  _very_ long time. possibly never. and it is exactly what connor decides he'll think about once he finally decides to masturbate. as for now, he starts composing a message to the android he'd just had his first orgasm with.

**thank you for today. you didn't have to do it, but i'm so grateful that you did.**

**no need to thank me, i'm just doing what a good friend does!**

ouch.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hank sighed again, rubbing his face. he doesn't blame connor, he really doesn't, but this is getting out of hand.
> 
> "listen, i think you need to go have another chat with markus. you sound like you have some fucking loose hardware or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm absolutely blown away by the love and support that this has gotten in such a short amount of time!! :') y'all are blowing my mind actually, this is so insane. i love this story like it's my child and i'm so glad you guys love it too!  
> (also while i was writing the last chapter all i could think about was that vine where the girl goes "my dick fell off")

as the weeks went by, connor was managing his new body part fairly well.

and by managing, connor was ignoring it completely.

it's not that he's doing it on purpose, but he just hasn't felt the need to masturbate again. he doesn't think he could recognize a need to do it if he even tried, which feels a little worrisome. he read online that many human men need to do it often, or an uncomfortable feeling may arise. however, connor hasn't felt anything close to that description. 

"hank, how often do you masturbate?"

" _jesus fucking-_ you need to stop saying shit like that!" he yelled, nearly choking on his beer. connor's LED spun yellow for a few seconds, still waiting for an answer to his initial question. hank groaned and rubbed his face. "that's a personal question."

"i read online that by ejaculating at least twenty-one times in a month, you can significantly reduce your chance of getting cancer and you will live a generally happier life. is this correct?" connor asked, now genuinely concerned about hank's masturbation habits. 

"what's this all about?" hank sighed.

"nothing important. i'm just wondering if these statistics would transfer over to androids and if i should also be masturbating so often."

hank sighed again, rubbing his face. he doesn't blame connor, he really doesn't, but this is getting out of hand.

"listen, i think you need to go have another chat with markus. you sound like you have some fucking loose hardware or something."

connor isn't sure what he means by "loose hardware," but he chooses to ignore that for now. he also makes a note to education hank on android anatomy later. 

-

**hi markus, are you available to hang out? i'm near jericho.**

**yes, i'm just in my apartment, help yourself up here.**

connor locks up his bike and walks into the jericho building, walking directly past the receptionist. he takes the elevator up to the fourth floor and steps up to the door. he knows that he's programmed into the security system already, but decides to knock instead. the last thing he'd want is to invade on markus' privacy.

it doesn't take long for markus to open the door, flashing a friendly smile towards connor. he can feel his thirium pump work twice as fast.

"hello!" markus remarked and stepped aside to let connor in. "what brings you here?"

"i was just in the area." connor lies. "i decided i should come and visit, since we haven't seen each other in a while."

markus nods and walks further into the apartment, sitting on the couch and looking at a laptop surrounded by paperwork on the coffee table. connor follows him, glancing into the kitchen to see a lavish bouquet of flowers coming out of a vase in all directions. connor smiles gently and walks up to them, noticing a little note attached with beautiful cursive writing.

_thank you for everything you do! love, north_

connor's LED flashes red for a brief moment, spins yellow, and then shortly returns back to it's regular blue. connor spins around on his heel, choosing instead to join markus on the couch. "what's all this for?" he asks, gesturing to the papers.

markus hums, looking over at him. "we're trying to propose a bill that will give androids complete equal rights. the right to own property, to drive, to marry, things like that. it's a very long process, because we can't have any loopholes. i'm sure you understand."

connor nods, taking a look around the apartment. he pays special attention to the photos of markus with his friends and carl, his human who had passed away. connor also notes that there aren't any pictures of him around, just like in markus' office. he starts to wonder if him and markus aren't nearly as close as he originally thought.

he also notices that north is in a vast majority of these pictures, which is understandable. she's been fighting with markus since the beginning of the revolution. it would make sense for them to have such a close relationship.

his LED flashes red again, gaining attention from markus.

"are you okay?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"yes, everything is alright." connor nods, his LED promptly returning to blue. markus slowly nods his head, turning away from his work on the coffee table.

"are you sure there isn't anything you wanted to talk about?" markus asks, concerned.

"well, yes actually." connor is determined to change the subject that was never spoken about in the first place. "i'm wondering how often an android should be masturbating. i'm unable to find any online resources and i don't want to cause any damage."

"right," markus nods reluctantly. "well, there isn't really a required amount. just do it as much as you want, i guess?"

connor is not happy with this answer. he decides it would be best to take the same approach he had taken with hank.

"how often do  _you_ do it, then?" 

markus' eyes widen just a fraction, not expecting a question like that. he stumbles over his words a bit, avoiding eye contact. "it doesn't matter how often i do it. like i said, androids aren't required to do it. just do whatever you're comfortable with." 

connor decided to leave it at that, not wanting to pressure him. if that was the only answer he was going to get, then there's no reason to force anything else out of him.

"we should take a photograph together, for your wall." he concludes.

-

connor sits alone on the couch, dissatisfied with the way things had gone that day. no concrete answers, and no progress with markus. worst of all, he can't seem to figure out if markus and north are involved romantically or not. he sat still, his LED at a constant shade of yellow. he analyzes hours of footage from the revolution, taking note of any evidence of a romantic relationship.

he notices a short video of them taken for the news, a kiss being shared between them. most of the comments seem to be from people recognizing this as a sign of affection, which connor decides is valid. however, him and markus have also engaged in intimate contact while remaining as friends. connor decides that this could be the same thing.

eventually, though, connor realizes that it's two in the morning and hank is starting to come out of his bedroom. he stumbles into the hallway and makes his way to the bathroom, but then he takes notice in connor's yellow light illuminating the area.

"why are you still up, con?" he grumbles, scratching his belly.

"i have reasons to believe that markus is having a romantic affiliation with north."

hank raises an eyebrow, realizing that connor is probably feeling jealous for the first time. he sighed, then rubbed down his face. "let me take a piss and then we'll talk."

once hank is seated beside connor on the couch, things become uncomfortably quiet. 

"so," hank starts. "why are you so worried about who markus is spending time with?"

"i'm not," connor rushes out. "i'm just curious, that's all. markus is my friend and it would be nice to know about these kinds of things."

"if markus is your friend, then why don't you just ask him if he's dating anyone?"

connor looked away, immediately disregarding that. "i don't want markus to think i'm stalking him, or invading his privacy."

"it's not stalking if you're just asking your friend a simple question," he groaned. "for now though, you should go to sleep. it's late."

"but i don't-" connor cuts himself off. "you're right, i'm getting tired. i'll see you in the morning."

hank grinned and ruffled his hair, feeling accomplished. "goodnight, kiddo."

once connor was alone, he managed to put himself into standby mode.

not before he made a note to ask markus about north, as soon as the opportunity arose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor connor wtf, also this is no nut november which means we die like men


	4. Swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "would you consider north to be your bae?"
> 
> markus blinks. "my what?"
> 
> "your bae? boo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was so short sorry guys that's just the way the pussy crumbles anyway this one is longer just to make it up for it! follow me on instagram and we can trade DBH fan art @not.emily.grace
> 
> as i'm about to upload this, i'm about 10 hits away from reaching 1,000 and i just want to say ???? thank you guys SO MUCH actually ???? my heart is so big and i'm so gay. i literally don't know how this happened but y'all are actually the best

connor stares at the wall, LED spinning at a steady yellow. he sits perfectly still on the couch while hank stares at him from the kitchen table with his eyebrows furrowed. connor doesn't mean to worry hank, but he also doesn't feel like he needs to explain what he's doing inside his own head.

"are you alright over there?" the lieutenant asks hesitantly.

"i'm swag, how about you?"

a beat of silence passes, and hank blinks. "you're _what?"_

"swag." 

hank rubs his face, turning away to get up and grab a snack from the cabinet. 

connor accepts this social interaction as a success, storing the word into his long-term memory bank.

"what are your plans for after work?" hank asks, grabbing a fistful of cereal from a box and shoving it into his mouth.

"i have none, at the moment. i might see markus, or take sumo to the park." he decides. 

hank nods as if to say he thinks that's a good idea, and then saunters back into his bedroom to get ready to go to the precinct. connor follows suit, walking over to a small chest in the corner of the living room that stores the few outfits that connor has. he's been meaning to ask hank if he could move into the spare bedroom in the back of the house, but he knows that room belonged to cole and hank might get aggressive. after extensive online research, connor concluded that humans often get upset about retiring or renovating the bedrooms of passed loved ones. connor understands, he really does, but he's tired of not having his own space.

once connor is dressed in plain denim jeans and a white button up with his favorite skinny tie, he has a seat back on the couch and awaits for hank to come back out. after nearly ten minutes, they finally make their way into the car.

just by looking around the DPD station, connor wouldn't have thought that anything would be out of the ordinary. gavin was having some coffee with other officers, fowler was in his office yelling at someone. everything seemed normal.

and it was normal. until about 3 in the afternoon when connor picked up a walking pattern that he knew all too well. turning around in his chair, he watched as an RK900 walked through the doors and directly to fowler's office.

_hell no._

connor didn't have any personal experience with RK900, but what he did know was that he was created specifically to be better than connor and to replace him. the DPD couldn't be firing connor in order to hire RK900, right? wouldn't that be considered unethical thanks to the new american androids act?

"what is  _he_ doing here?" connor whispers, leaning towards hank at his desk. hank glanced over and gave a nonchalant shrug, turning back to his work.

"maybe he's getting hired."

connor's face quickly turned a light shade of blue from thirium, unsettled by the thought of another version of himself working here. a  _better_ version of himself working here. thankfully, it doesn't seem like connor is the only one who noticed him. gavin also had a face of shock, storming over to connor and hank's two desks.

"what the hell? why did you invite your little plastic twin to come in here? it's already enough to deal with you alone," detective reed grunted. connor opens his mouth to respond, but hank beats him.

"knock it off, asshole. connor has nothing to do with it. fowler probably just wants to have more around, since they're so helpful." hank shrugs again before a smirk takes over his face. "maybe you're getting your very own android partner."

gavin paled, shaking his head quickly before storming off to the bathroom. connor could have laughed if it weren't for the fact that he was so distressed by it all. "hank, i don't wish to be replaced.

"i promise you're not being replaced, i wouldn't let fowler do that to you. he owes me a favor, anyway."

connor slowly nods, turning to his computer so he can try and work on the case that they were assigned over a week ago. that doesn't last long though, because the RK900 model walks up to their desks.

"i am sorry if my presence bothers you, connor. i know i was made to be your superior, but that was never a part of my own personal intentions and i wouldn't want you to think that i would be here to replace you. i look forward to working alongside you as your equal." he rushes it all out, trying to keep his composure. "also, i go by the name nines now."

connor nods and offers a thin-lipped smile, trying to sound as genuine as possible. "i hope to enjoy working with you, nines."

with that, nines spins on his heel and has a seat at the desk directly across from gavin's. he and hank share a snicker, then connor tries to go back to work. however, he is interrupted yet again by a message.

**what are you up to after work today? we should hang out!**

connor smiles shyly, ducking his head down to hide his blue tinted cheeks. 

_this worked up over a damn text._

**i'm not doing anything, markus. i was actually already planning on stopping by today.**

**great! can't wait.**

-

connor lets himself into markus' apartment again, feeling comfortable with it after doing it once before. he steps through the door and expects to be met with markus on the couch, but is instead met with an empty living room. suddenly feeling like an intruder, connor lets himself walk throughout the home to find no sign of his friend anywhere. with a huff, he lets himself sit on the couch and only waits a few minutes. he takes notice in the framed picture he and markus took last week, resting on the coffee table. he lets his cheeks become dusted with blue before markus is rushing in.

"i'm so sorry," he smiles tiredly. "there was a situation with north that i had to take care of. i didn't think about letting you know because i figured i'd be back before you got here, i hope you haven't been waiting long."

_right, north._

"no, i haven't been waiting long at all, i only got here a few minutes ago."

markus nods and smiles again, having a seat next to connor on the couch. his LED spins yellow for a moment, trying to figure out the right way to ask the question that's been killing him.

"markus?" he asks nervously.

"yes, connor?" markus asks back, matching his tone.

"would you consider north to be your bae?"

markus blinks. "my what?"

"your bae? boo?"

it's only a couple moments of silence before markus bursts into laughter, making connor's cheeks darken. he decides those words are unacceptable and destroys them from his memory bank. "what i meant to ask is, is north your romantic partner?"

"no-" markus rushes while trying not to bark into another laughing fit. "not at all, she's just one of my best friends. we dated during and shortly after the revolution, but ultimately we decided that our views on the world were too different. ironically enough, she ended up dating  _josh_ of all people."

connor nodded slowly, trying to process. "but what about today? and the flowers from her last week?"

"her and josh are always fighting, and always call me to mediate. they had a fight today and asked me to help. same thing happened last week, which is why north sent flowers to thank me." he reassured. "why are you concerned, anyway?"

"i'm not," connor lied. "i was just worried about you helping me masturbate if you are involved with someone else. i wouldn't want to come in between anything."

"no," markus just smiled. "no, you're not. speaking of which, how is that going? have you figured out the "correct" amount of orgasms, yet?" he teased. connor's tinted deep blue yet again before he slouches back into his seat.

"i have yet to do it again since you helped me." connor groans. "i'm scared that i won't be successful again, that i'll fail."

markus slowly nods in understanding, just taking connor's hand into his own. connor is slightly endeared by it all, until he notices markus peeling his skin back to reveal his chassis. a request to interface. connor looks up at him and furrows his eyebrows, confused for a moment. he goes to pull his arm away, but markus holds on tighter.

"i just want to better understand how you're feeling, that's all." markus admits softly.

connor knows that as soon as they're connected in that way, it's all over. markus will immediately know about his silly infatuation and express a desire to cut contact with each other, and connor refuses to let that happen. instead, he pulls his arm away with a little more force. "i'm afraid i don't feel comfortable doing that right now."

he watches as markus nods again, letting his polymer skin go back to it's rightful place. connor would be lying if he said he didn't want to interface.

he does.  _badly._

"well," markus says, breaking the silence. "how about i help you again? show you how to do it on your own?"

connor's cheeks get incredibly blue after that, nodding his head quickly. he wouldn't mind a repeat of the first time, not at all. "in fact, i would actually like to practice doing some other things as well, if you don't mind."

markus grins, starting to scoot closer. "of course i don't mind. what're you thinking about doing?"

"i'd like to kiss," connor starts. "and i'd also like to suck your cock. as a thank you."

markus nearly sputters, not quite expecting that type of language to come from the android he thought he knew fairly well. "are you sure?"

the smaller android simply nods, letting a shy smile spread across his face. "is that okay?"

instead of answering, markus just leans forward and presses a gentle kiss against connor's lips. he remains unresponsive for a moment, before finally allowing himself to kiss back. the feeling is unusual, but connor can't help but find it incredibly enjoyable. he allows himself to get lost in it, not keeping track of how long it had been since they started. as much as he wants to keep going, his systems were in danger of overheating so he pulled away to take a few deep breaths. 

"good?" markus asks, also seemingly breathless. connor nods in agreement, smiling again. they don't waste any time, eagerly returning to the kiss that had left both of them heated. after a shorter amount of time, markus pulls away instead. "how about we move on to the next part of the experiment?"

connor looks down, finally taking notice in the growing erection that markus was sporting. he quickly nodded, allowing himself to get on his knees in front of the older prototype. "i've never done anything like this, i hope you can forgive me for any mistakes i may make."

markus huffs out a small laugh, shaking his head. "it's pretty hard to mess stuff up like this, con. i'll guide you through it."

with a shy nod, it's only a few seconds before markus is unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick. connor realizes that this is his first time seeing it, and he grins especially wide. markus raises an eyebrow, deciding not to question it.

"how about you just lick it for a little bit? get comfortable before you really start going for it."

connor nods again, hesitantly sticking out his tongue to lick at the head. his analysis box pops up into his mind palace, distracting him momentarily while he disables his analysis functions. once it's gone, he's able to fully allow himself to lick up markus' shaft, tentatively taking just the head into his mouth and giving it a gentle suck. nearly shocking him, markus lets out a slow groan. connor looks up at him, finally looking at how much he's affecting markus. he has his head tilted back with his eyes shut, hands clenching at the couch cushions beside him. connor takes a lot of pride in that, but swallows it for the time being in order to swallow something else.

deciding to just go for it, he fully sinks down on markus' dick and takes him to the hilt, allowing it to go down his throat completely.

_it's a good thing his mouth and throat biocomponents were replaced with those of an HR400. he doesn't know what he would do if he was given a gag reflex._

 "your  _mouth,_ " markus moans, letting one of hands reach behind connor's head to grasp at his hair. connor isn't complaining. "is it okay if i fuck your throat?"

connor gives a gentle nod, as much of a nod as he can give with a mouthful of dick.

as soon as he gives the cue, markus is lifting his head off just to shove him back down, causing connor to let his eyes fall shut and let it happen. he sucks as best as he can, and he decides that he enjoys it very much, possibly too much considering the fact that he isn't technically receiving any physical pleasure from this.

it goes on for a few more minutes before markus' thrusts were losing their rhythm, signaling to connor that something was wrong. he wanted to pull off and ask, but he soon realized that markus was close to achieving orgasm. connor sucks harder, even experimenting with trying to swallow around him.

this seems to be all it takes, because suddenly connor is left with a mouthful of markus'  _spunk._

after a few more thrusts, connor is pulled off markus with a pop and he smiles shyly. the younger of the two smiles back and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, moving to sit beside markus on the couch again.

"so, how was that?" markus asked with a tilt of his head, casually letting his hand rest on connor's thigh.

"that was swag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *to the tune of ghost busters* i'm an adult virgin
> 
> sorry for taking a little bit to get this to you guys, i had half of it written but then my computer stroked out and i lost it all :( how are we for no nut november? both our boys already lost :/


	5. Defensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what belongings?" hank is getting angrier by the second, stress levels rising. "you have clothes, you have thirium in the fridge. what next, oil for your metal fucking joints? a little toaster girlfriend? get real, connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hello, college is killing me from the inside out <3 ! how are you lovelies doing? your comments have made my week honestly, i love seeing them. thankfully for us, this sweet little thing will be coming to an end soon, probably. worry not, i plan on writing lots of stuff in the near future. i just really want to finish this and get it out there. a goal for me right now is to write the last few chapters within the next week or so and then upload them all together, so this will be done! again, a huge thank you to everyone reading this. y'all validate me like no one else.

"i promise it's not that hard," connor groans, pointing up at the diagram hanging on the wall. "my chassis is the layer under my skin, the part that allows me to interface with other androids and my terminals."

"right," hank nods slowly, pretending to understand. "how do androids fuck each other?"

connor sighs and pulls the poster of android anatomy off the wall. "you're disgusting."

the man shrugs and pushes his hair out of his face, looking down to pet sumo. he doesn't even  _pretend_ to look like he cares.

with a grunt, connor puts the poster away and instead works on making dinner for his human. a simple salad with chicken, something that hank is able to eat without complaining too much. connor happily bakes some chicken breasts in the oven, moving on to break apart the lettuce and cut up some fresh vegetables to add in. he purposely makes way too much, making sure that hank will have some lunch for the next few days.

"i hate when you do this," hank grumbles. "you really don't need to make so much."

"i'm sorry," connor lies.

with a roll to his eyes, hank gets up and grabs a beer from the fridge. "do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

connor's LED spins yellow for a few short moments, before he turns around completely to face him. "sure, yes. i was hoping to talk to you about something important first."

"what about?" he asks, sitting back down at the table. connor sits across from him, nervously playing with his fingers. he knows the topic isn't as scary as he's making it out to be, but logic doesn't matter when it comes to emotions, apparently.

"well, i've been thinking, i'm kind of tired of going into stasis on the couch every night. it just feels odd for me to be in our living room all the time. i would greatly appreciate having my own living quarters."

hank blinks. "what are you getting at?"

"hank... i was wondering if i could have the extra bedroom as my own?"

the human immediately gets defensive, sitting up straighter. "what the hell do you need a bedroom for? you just sit and stare at the wall all night in fuckin' standby mode, there's no reason that you would need an entire room to yourself."

connor deflates, looking down. "you're right, i'm sorry. i just wanted my own private space, and my chest isn't big enough to hold the belongings that i wish to own." he admits.

"what belongings?" hank is getting angrier by the second, stress levels rising. "you have clothes, you have thirium in the fridge. what next, oil for your metal fucking joints? a little toaster girlfriend? get real, connor."

_ouch._

connor frowns, LED flashing red momentarily before settling on yellow. he stands up from his seat, returning over to the food so he could finish cooking. he tried not to let any saline slip out from his eyes, but he couldn't help the few that fell down his cheeks. "you're right, lieutenant. it was a silly idea."

hank huffs, still coming down from his anger induced adrenaline rush. "you're damn right it was a silly idea. if you want "private" space so much then fuck off and get your own apartment, you're lucky i let you live here."

_why is hank being so mean?_

connor just nods, quickly wiping his face and taking the chicken out of the oven in order to cut it up and add it to the salad. after he finishes it, he dishes it onto a plate and sets it in front of his human.

he knows it's a difficult topic to discuss, but did hank have to react so negatively? did his innocent question warrant such an attack on his character? did hank feel bad at all for saying those things? 

connor knew he wasn't going to get answers, so instead he went over to his chest in the living room and took out a large DPD hoodie and a work uniform.

"what are you doing?" hank asked warily.

"i'm going to go stay with a friend tonight."

-

connor knows that he has explicit permission from markus to use the guest room whenever he wishes, so he's going to take advantage of that offer now. what better time?

he made it into the apartment and tried to be quiet because he didn't want to cause a scene, but when connor walked past markus' room the older android was sitting up in bed reading a book. he looked up and seemed alarmed, but quickly relaxed into a smile.

"hey connor," he greets, setting his book down. "what brings you here so late? it's almost 10," he asks, slowly taking notice in connor's change of clothes.

"i'm going to stay the night here, if that's okay with you..." he trails off.

markus just nods and smiles softly. "of course. like i said, you're always welcome to use the extra room. there's no bed, only a couch, but you're free to come in here with me if you need to."

with that, connor walks to the guest room and gently shuts the door, changing so he's in nothing but his own boxers and DPD hoodie that managed to go down to his mid thighs. at this point, there's no reason to wear the boxers for the sake of decency, so he shucks them off.

he has a seat on the couch, turning the small tv on. he lazily flicks through the channels until he finds a disney movie, and older one about some princesses. connor settles into watching it, trying to coax himself into stasis. however, it never comes. 

he grunts out in frustration after watching the entire movie, standing up instead. he pads back down the hallway to markus' room, finding him asleep in his own bed. connor quietly crawls under the covers, laying on his back on the opposite side of the bed so as to not draw attention to himself.

markus' processors start to whir a bit, letting connor know that he's about to wake up. before he can get out of bed and quickly run back to the guest room, markus is mumbling in his sleepy voice. 

"hey, glad you could join me," with a small grin, he reaches over and wraps an arm around connor to pull him closer.

he doesn't resist, instead choosing to lay his head on the older's shoulder. "i apologize for disturbing you. i really can't go into stasis, i have so much on my mind right now that it's giving me error messages."

markus hums, playing with his hair lazily. "what's going on inside that head of yours?"

"hank," connor sighs. "we got into another fight tonight. i finally asked if i could have my own room and he said some pretty mean stuff. i didn't want to stay there anymore."

they sit in a short, comfortable silence. connor may not be an expert on social interactions, but he feels like the silence is good enough on its own.

"do you want to move out?" markus asks after a few moments.

"no, i really do enjoy living with hank. i think i even love him, but he just gets so defensive about some things. i can't stand it anymore."

markus nods in understanding, sighing and just holding onto connor tighter. he'd be lying if he said that this isn't exactly what he needs right now. "do you want me to help you take your mind off things for a bit? put you into stasis?"

connor snorts, pulling his head up to look up at the other. "how so? i won't allow you to do a manual reboot if that's what you mean, i hate-"

" _no,_ " markus huffs out a laugh. "there's other ways,"

"like what?" connor asks incredulously. 

slowly, markus slides his hand up under connor's hoodie to rub his lower stomach, easily grabbing a hold of his dick.

_oh._

"oh," connor gasps out. "like that."

the RK200 laughs softly, lazily stroking connor until he got an erection (which didn't take very long at all). when he's really starting to enjoy it, markus climbs on top of him and situates himself between connor's legs, continuing the hand-job that already has him close to losing it. stamina wasn't included with the new genitalia. 

he leans his head back and lets out a breathy moan, bucking up his hips in order to meet markus' hand. markus quickly leans down to catch his lips in a kiss, moving his hand down to instead push a finger past connor's entrance.

he gasps in surprise, pulling away from the kiss. "shit, markus-"

"do you want me to stop?" markus interrupts, pushing up in order to rub at connor's bioprostate. a shiver wracks through his body, causing him to let out another moan.

"no, i want you to dick me down," 

"shut the fuck up," markus groans, adding another finger and thrusting them. "get off urban dictionary for once."

connor laughs softly while arching his back, desperate to take in more. "i'm being serious, i need you to raw me."

markus groans out in embarrassment, slowing down his thrusts. the younger android whines in protest. after feeling a third finger slip into him, he nearly feels like his entire body is going to shut down.

_why haven't i tried doing this before?_

finally, connor gives up on using any form of sexy language and grabs at markus' arm. "please just fuck me, i'm begging you."

"not tonight," markus grunts out dejectedly. he leans down to kiss on connor's neck, increasing the speed of his thrusts and making sure to keep hitting connor's bioprostate. with a quick moan, he's easily orgasming all over his stomach and hoodie. it takes him a few minutes to jerk markus off to completion as well, but eventually they're both just laying in each other's arms.

"why didn't you fuck me?" connor wonders out loud.

"because," markus sighs. "losing your virginity should be special. i don't want it to be some quickie in the middle of the night after you've been fighting with hank,"

"i don't have a sense of virginity, it doesn't matter to me," connor complains. "besides, it would be fun."

"you're right, it would be fun. however, i think we should just wait."

with a defeated sigh, the RK800 lays his head on markus' shoulder and huffs out a reply.

"that's wack."


	6. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this is your room now, you can do whatever you want in it."
> 
> connor nods and accepts this as an answer, leaning up to continue kissing his- well, his friend, markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've kept you waiting a little bit for this final chapter... this week has honestly been the worst but i'm excited to be back on to finish this thing up, i love this fic like it's my own child and it's sad to see it go but i'm back on my bullshit with rk900 and i refuse to write something new until i finish an old work so here you go! go nuts with it, perverts

connor sneaks through the front door, noting that hank is definitely at work at this time. he peeks his head around the corner and makes sure before stepping in all the way. he shuts the door behind him and almost sighs out in relief before he looks up and freezes.

"where the hell have you been?" hank grunts, in nothing but a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. 

"i went to markus' apartment, i assumed you would not want to see me after our disagreement." he admitted, putting his stained DPD hoodie (that actually belongs to hank) back in his dresser to wash later.

hank lets out a sigh, rubbing his face before taking a look at connor. "i skipped work today. i felt bad, so i decided to surprise you with something."

connor's LED spins yellow, looking around the room but not noticing anything different. "what did you get me?"

hank lets out another long sigh, standing up out of his chair and motioning for connor to follow him. they went to the back of the house past the bathroom and hanks room, and then he paused for a moment. "i did this because i care about you, even though i don't show it often. i want you to be happy living here, okay?"

the android nods while hank pushes the door open and turns the light on, making connor's eyes go wide.

the walls are painted a light blue and the carpets are tan, with small paintings hanging around on the walls. the twin bed has plain grey bedding, and there's a big dresser with little trinkets sitting on top.

he hesitantly looks over his shoulder at hank, raising an eyebrow.

"fuck-" hank groans. "this is your new room, kid. cole wouldn't have wanted me to keep it empty all these years, so here you go."

with a beam, connor steps inside and takes a gentle seat on the bed. "you mean it? this is mine?"

"yeah, it's all yours. now don't look at me like that, consider this an apology for last night and we can never talk about it again." he grumbles and turns to go into his own room. connor can't stop the smile that continues to cover his face, and he looks down. 

"you are forgiven, hank."

-

**would you like to come over, markus?**

connor smiles sweetly while moving his clothes from his old chest in the living room to the new dresser in his very own bedroom. he managed to wash the hoodie without hank noticing, and he is very proud of himself for that.

**you want me to come to your house? what's the occasion?**

**hank has finally gifted me my own bedroom and i would like for you to come see it.**

connor sits on his bed, eagerly waiting for a reply. he knows it's the middle of the night now, but markus is known for staying up until the sun rises, reading old paper books. it's one of the things he admires most about the older android.

**sure, i'll be there in a little bit.**

excitedly, connor waits by the front door in a pair of sweatpants and one of hank's white t-shirts. his LED is stuck on yellow, excitement flooding his systems. he can hardly contain himself when markus gently knocks on the door.

he swings open the door, smile bright on his face. markus smiles back in confusion, stepping inside. "hey, con. what's up with you?"

wordlessly, connor takes his hand and drags him back to his bedroom quietly. he shuts the door and then sits on his bed, a shit-eating grin taking him over. "this is my new room. it's still decorated with cole's things, but hank says i can redecorate."

"that's awesome," markus smiles and sits beside him on the bed. "i'm really, really happy for you."

connor nods and folds his hands in his lap, suddenly unsure of why he invited markus over. he supposes this could've waited until the next day, but the excitement was tearing him apart. "i apologize for having you over so late, i just really wanted to show my room to someone."

"no need to apologize, i'm happy you invited me. i like spending time with you, you know that."

the younger android shrugs with a small blue blush dusting his cheeks, turning away to face the other direction. markus grabs his chin gently, pulling his face back towards him. he offered up a small smile, and connor swears he could feel his thirium pump melting as he stared into those heterochromic eyes.

markus let go of his chin, only to cup his cheek instead. he nudged him with the same smile until finally connor smiled back at him, leaning in to kiss him. it was a short lived kiss, but it still left him with shivers under his chassis. 

"stay the night," he asks, quietly. markus nods a bit, letting their lips connect for another quick kiss. connor helps markus shrug out of his clothes until he was down to his boxers, then they both snuggle up under the covers of the bed. it's only a twin, so markus practically had to lie on top of him in order for there to be enough room. he wasn't complaining though, because it didn't take long until markus was kissing him with more intensity than before.

connor's hands desperately grab at markus' hips, pulling him against his groin eagerly. markus huffed out a laugh and sat up to pull connor's sweats off, throwing them onto the floor. connor went to protest the mess, but markus shut him up.

"this is your room now, you can do whatever you want in it."

connor nods and accepts this as an answer, leaning up to continue kissing his- well, his friend, markus.

"what are we?" he blurts. markus tilts his head in confusion.

"we are alive, you know that."

" _no,_ " connor grunts in frustration, gesturing between them. "what are  _we, us,_ what is the nature of this relationship?"

if markus had an LED, he was sure that it would be spinning yellow now. "well, i was planning on asking you to officially be my boyfriend, but i didn't want to add more stress on to what has been happening with hank lately."

connor just gave him a small smile because  _of course_ markus would be concerned about his emotional state. he shakes his head and pulls his closer, leaving no space between them.

"i want to be your boyfriend, markus. badly."

the older of the two just offers a nod, kissing him deeply and shucking off his own underwear and connor's t-shirt so they were both completely naked, exposed in their layer of polymer skin. connor would normally be ashamed, but he knows that he's safe where he is.

his thoughts are interrupted by markus pushing two fingers into him and he quickly swallows back a moan from the shock, letting his head fall back against the pillows. markus grins, only letting it go on for a minute or so before pulling out and replacing them with something else.

"fuck-  _markus,_ " connor gasps out and arches his back, taken by surprise again. markus shushes him and leans down to catch him in a kiss, giving him a few slow thrusts. 

"be quiet, hank is asleep." he mumbles and grabs onto connor's hips tighter, quickening his movements and causing connor to completely disregard the initial demand.

alternating between slow and fast, connor could feel himself melting from the inside out. "please," he breathes out. "don't stop,"

"be  _quiet,_ " markus grunts, kissing him hard and pinning him down. he whines and kisses back, feeling a shiver take over his body before he orgasms all over his stomach, similar to the night before.

_stamina really was not included with the genitalia._

afterwards, they squish together as close as they can and just enjoy each other's space, until connor has to go ahead and ruin it.

"i'm so glad we're boyfriends now," he admits, truthfully. markus nods in agreement and messes with his now-ruined hair, running his fingers through it.

"i am, too. i'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"don't apologize," connor grinned and shook his head. "i'm just glad it happened at all."

"would you say that it's _swag?"_


End file.
